The invention relates to the technical field of child seats. In particular, the invention relates to a passenger seat comprising a child seat integrated in the seating surface of the passenger seat, to an aircraft comprising such a passenger seat, to the use of such a passenger seat in an aircraft, as well as to a method.
If there are no child seats in an aircraft, parents have to hold their babies or toddlers on their laps during takeoff, landing or during the taxi phase on the ground. In flight there is the option of placing small children in so-called baby bassinets. However, in critical phases of flight baby bassinets may not provide optional protection.
TÜV-Rheinland-certified bassinets, such as Maxi Cosy Mico, Luftkid, Römer Baby Safe Plus, and Römer King Quickfix, are known, however, they may only be approved for flight operations and may not to be used for securing babies or toddlers in other motor vehicles. These child seats are at present exclusively used only in the taxi phase, the takeoff phase and the landing phase. During critical flight phases they are secured in the same way as the “adult seats”.
However, such child seats may not be provided by aircraft operators, but instead may have to be provided by parents. Furthermore, these child seats may be used in an unrestricted way only on certain seats in the aircraft so that parents need to reserve a correspondingly suitable seat prior to the flight. Furthermore, aircraft operators have widely differing periods in which Lo make seat reservations, with passengers having to inform themselves in advance of these periods.
This all makes it difficult to safely accommodate small children in an aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,732 B discloses a child seat for an aircraft, which child seat is affixed to a wall in the aircraft.
GB 2407968 A discloses a baby bassinet whose first end is affixed to the front passenger seat, and whose second end is affixed to the waist of a person seated in the passenger seat behind the front seat.